


Something about the boy (or poor little Charles)

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hinted smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Charles tries his best to separate Lewis and Sebastian. Things do not go as he planned.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Unrequited Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Kudos: 22





	Something about the boy (or poor little Charles)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is slightly inspired in "Something About the Boy" lyrics by Little Mix. You might listen while reading. Enjoy^^

Charles Leclerc was having lunch while watching Lewis and Sebastian getting cuddly on the couch while watching a movie. It disgusted him enormously.

He didn't know if it was jealousy or just watching them together while he had no one bothered him. The truth is that he was well aware of his bisexuality, and when he met his mate Sebastian he developed a little crush on him. After going out as friends for several months he wanted to make a first move, but that night the German told him about his relationship with Lewis, a guy he met online and since he didn’t have where to stay in their city, the Britt couldn’t come to meet him. He felt very bad, hating the guy without knowing him well… but in the end, he agreed to have him in their home for some time.

When Lewis and Sebastian finally met and their relationship turned even more serious, it affected his daily life more than what he espected. Maybe it was because he had a little hope for Lewis to be an asshole, or for their thing to be temporary… But that didn't happen. Lewis was lovely, handsome and very respectful; he understood perfectly why Sebastian liked him.

  
It ached so badly, because none of them seemed to realise he lived there too, and how he really felt towards them. Because they were openly sweet with each other, and even asked him to join them in many of their dates, making him feel painfully uncomfortable. His friend Pierre Gasly hung out with them sometimes though, so that he wouldn’t feel alone or like a third wheel.

But the mere sight of Lewis and Seb snogging annoyed him. It was hard for him to make the coexisting thing work.

It all got worse when Giadda found out. She remained as a good friend of his after their breakup, and she hoped that his bond with Sebastian would grow into something more.

But when she saw how sad Charles was because of Lewis living with them, she suggested to sabotage them.

He hadn't considered it until that moment, but now, while watching the two of them making out loudly and heading to the bedroom without even saying goodbye to him… Charles told himself that he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to separate them at all costs.

Pierre was very sad and disappointed when was told about the plan and refused to help with it, but as a good friend he said he wouldn't say anything and if he needed to, he would be there for him.

*******

His first attempt was to leave a black lace _bra_ that Giadda gave him in Lewis's room, in a findable place. Once Lewis and Sebastian arrived from their shopping, they went into the room, and Charles stayed behind the door to listen.

"Lewis, what is this?"

"Um... It looks like a bra."

"It's nice."

"Haha if you say so... It's not mine."

"Sure? It matches the lingerie I bought you last month"

"Sebastian, that's not... ah! Oh God...yeah. Keep going…"

"Well now it definitely belongs to you ... so good for me, baby"

Charles ran out of there. His anger and the sex noises next door wouldn’t let him sleep that night. He needed another plan.

His next idea was to take Lewis partying, so that he could get the Britt drunk and do stupid things. Sebastian hated that.

So right before seven, the time Sebastian would come back from his job, he asked Lewis to go with him.

—Hey, Lewis.

—What's up, princess?

—I'm in a bad mood. Will you come with me to the bar?

—What do you want to go to a bar for? If you want to drink I brought some wine…

—I want to get out of here, just with you. I don't want Seb giving me a moral pep talk.

─Okay.

Lewis grabbed his coat and accompanied Charles. The two of them started drinking some beer and some snacks.

─Hey, I want to ask you something. -Said the Britt looking at him. Charles tensed up. —Do you have something going on with Pierre? That's what makes you sad, isn't it? Seb and I can help you, if that’s it.

─What? -Charles almost choked. —Of course not. I only came here because I want to get drunk with you.

─Charles, I have a lot of resistance. But if you want to drink till you fall apart then go ahead and take your time, buddy.

─You’re still willing to compete? –Said as he asked the bartender for a bottle of Gin.

─Sure. Let’s get started!

Two hours later Charles and Lewis were outside the bar heading home. The Monegasque wouldn’t stop crying and couldn’t walk on his own after all the alcohol he ingested. The Britt laughed as he entered the house and placed him on the couch in order to close the door and take off his coat and shoes. He thought he heard a "don't leave me" in between the babbles, but he wasn't sure and Charles fell asleep. He was going to leave him there, when suddenly Pierre and Sebastian arrived too.

─Oh, here you are. Why you didn’t answer your phone? Pierre told me Charles didn’t answer his calls and we got worried.

─What happened to Charles?- Asked Pierre getting closer to his friend.

─He asked me to take him to get drunk, we just got back.

─Ugh, the brat made me worry for nothing. Let’s go out to eat something, Lew.- the mentioned one looked at the boy in the couch.

─What about Charles?

─I’ll stay and look after him.-Said Pierre, looking for a blanket.

Sebastian thanked him and the couple said goodbye. Once he was left alone, Pierre looked at Charles and sighed.

─Good night, Charles...- He stroked his face gently and covered him so that he wouldn’t be cold.

─I hope one day you'll notice me, _chèri_...

*******

After two more failed attempts in which he tried to confuse them with text messages and pranks, he went for the very last shot.

He sent a cake and a box of chocolates to Lewis, with the inscription Happy Anniversary pretending to mistake the date. When he saw Lewis and Sebastian with the box he went closer to the room.

─Love, this is for me?

─It seems so. Open it.

When Lewis came across the cake and the message, his eyes opened and became bright.

─Sebby?

─Lewis I don’t...- Charles entered the place like he didn’t know what was going on.

─Oh hi guys… Happy Anniversary? Was that today, Sebastian?

─Of course it is.

─Huh?! –Said Seb and Charles, equally confused.

─Today is our first text message anniversary. I can't believe you remembered such a detail! Thank you so much my love- cried the Britt and threw himself on Sebastian in tears.

─Happy anniversary, love. You're welcome.-Sebastian replied by hugging him and silently asking Charles to leave. Charles did so, his eyes frowning and his cheeks flushed red.

_******* _

The next day Sebastian approached him while he was about to leave and meet Pierre. The blonde was disheveled and since he was shirtless, he could see all the bit marks on his torso.

─Charles, I don't know how the hell you knew about the anniversary thing, but I really appreciate it. I owe you a big one... You know, at first I was suspicious of you, I didn't like the way you looked at my man, and your friendly intentions with me didn't seem sincere... But you are the cause that our relationship is so stable and today we are together and happy, so thank you so so so much.- Said hugging him.

─You're welcome.

Sebastian smiled and Charles left.

He made his way to Pierre’s house crying, already giving up. It seemed that his destiny was never to be loved back. As soon as he arrived, Pierre saw him in tears and run to hold him tight, comforting him.

─Calm down, _chèri_.

─I don't want to sound dramatic but... It seems that my fate is to die alone. I've always considered myself attractive but... It just seems that nobody loves me that way.

─I love you that way.

─Don't joke, that I'm serious!

─I'm serious too.- he said letting go just a little bit, still holding his waist and staring deeply into his best friend’s eyes.

─Pierre? You really...

─Yes...

The blue-eyed man gave him a slow, deep kiss, showing him that he was telling the truth. Charles gave in and put his hands on the other lad's cheeks. He was still hurt by Lewis and Sebastian, but then he thought about how amazing Pierre was, always there for him, caring about him, supporting him, helping him to heal.

And so he parted to breath in, smile and kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: justcallmejuliett


End file.
